


Letters

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Denial, Grief/Mourning, Isolation, Letters, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eraqus contemplates the consequences of becoming his master's successor while Xehanort explores other worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

A blur of memories illuminated by a hazy pale light from a half opened window haunted his mind. He was certain that light was brighter, but it was too long ago for him to remember anymore. Standing by that same window, he closed it. Day came the same as always, but it was never the same light as back then. Desperately, he searched within and around to recreate what slipped from his mind more every day.

It had alarmed him exactly how quickly his memories distorted when there was no one to recall them with. He tried to ignore it. There was nothing he could do now but wait.

As he walked down the empty halls, he passed by the room he couldn't enter. As the current master of the castle, he was free to go wherever he wanted, and truly, he had always been free before. Still, he couldn't bare to open the door. The owner of the room was gone, and this room existed as a constant reminder. He wanted to pretend the room didn't exist. A twinge of pain sunk deeply within as his hands traced across the door.

He tried to recall a face, a voice, words—but it was like remembering a dream. All of that man's belonging still existed in the world, unmoved from where they had been left. Touching those things didn't paint a clear picture for him. Without another person to talk with, it was no better than if his master had only existed in his mind. He hated himself for forgetting so easily.

Sighing, he moved on. "When is Xehanort going to return?"

Silence day after day made him occasionally joke to himself that perhaps neither of them had ever existed. He knew that couldn't be, of course. Truly, he merely wanted company, even if it were only for a moment.

It had been a few months since he had last heard from Xehanort, even longer since they had spoken in person. _Perhaps_ , he thought, _I should complain in my next letter._

Eraqus understood Xehanort's reasons for being away. Xehanort had long wanted to explore the secrets of the World. More than anyone else, he knew exactly how much this opportunity meant to Xehanort. That's why he had said nothing about his loneliness in his letters.

"Aren't you being a little selfish leaving me here so long?" Eraqus was not free to leave this little world alone for long. He was its protector, and this place was far too important to risk for his own wants. He couldn't follow Xehanort wherever he went anymore than he could bind Xehanort to this place. All that left was waiting. A part of him was bitter that Xehanort hadn't returned in so long. "Don't you care? Or is this enough for you?"

At the center of the castle, he sat in between two empty thrones. He started a new letter, this time intending to say the truth. It was easy enough to write it down. Sending it was another matter. His hands shook as he clutched the sheets of paper. Sighing, the pages were cast aside and he wrote another letter in its place. He filled it with the same sentiments as the first, save for one part.

"Again." The same as all the other times. He was always sending letters, but only half of the ones he wrote. Judging by Xehanort's pattern of reply, he likely wouldn't receive a response any time soon. The time between sending his letters and Xehanort's replies kept getting longer. Eraqus was positive it was because Xehanort was so busy studying everything he encountered. Eraqus hoped that was why.

Initially, he hadn't bothered tracking Xehanort's movements. He felt some shame in doing so, as he wanted to respect Xehanort's privacy, and he trusted him. The longer he stayed away, the more Eraqus worried. At this point, he tracked him daily, or he attempted to. Some days, he couldn't find Xehanort at all. He wanted to ask Xehanort about that, but he didn't feel right in asking. So, he simply said nothing of it. _It doesn't matter. He'll come home, and everything will be fine._

He didn't really believe that.

Eraqus sent the letter, and burned the unsent one as he had with all the others. 

Much to his surprise, he received a reply shortly after. What the letter said shocked him even more.

_I'll be home soon._

He held the letter close to his heart. Eraqus knew what awaited him when Xehanort left again, but there was no point in thinking of that. Even if it was only for a moment, that was enough.


End file.
